


Drop By

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cagalli brings lunch.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Drop By

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'drop'

Kira heard the footsteps on the catwalk and already had his mouth open to tell Erica that he absolutely _was_ going to take a break once he finished the current adjustment he was working on... Except it wasn't Erica, it was Cagalli leaning into Strike Freedom's cockpit, a brown carryout bag in her hand. 

"Cagalli?" 

"Thought I'd drop by with lunch," she said as she scrambled over to join him, half on his lap. It wasn't an unusual place for her, not that either of them would admit it. 

Quickly, he kissed her. 

Apparently, it was time for a break.


End file.
